Yautja World - Environment
The Yautja are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Holy Terra's past, but possess a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. The Yautja stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as active camouflage and energy weapons, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears and nets. The Predators often ritualistically mutilate their victims and usually claim their quarry's skull as a trophy. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Predators have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the Engineers. They have been known to deliberately breed Xenomorphs in order to hunt them, often as part of initiation rituals for young Predators. Though these past 10,000 years have been turbulant for them, their homeworld one of many Alien races to be exterminated during the Great Crusade, the early years of migration of their flotilla from their homeworld during Imperial invasion ave them a deep resentment of Mankind, though these past few centuries they have learned Humans are varied and are under an Oppressive government thus resulting in them being less hostile to those not deemed a threat. According to Imperial Adepts the Yautja race has been classified extinct, though some citizens speak of a race of Ghost Warriors butchering Rogue Trader ships leaving skinned bodies missing their skulls. Yautja Profile Fate Points: 1-3: 1 4-7: 2 8-10:3 Yautja Traits/Talents/Skills Aptitudes: '''Ballisticskill, Weaponskill strength or Toughness, Agility '''Starting Skills: Speak language (Yautja) (Int), Dodge (Ag), Awareness (Per), Unnatural Agility(x2) Starting Talents: '''Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapon Training (Plasma) Naming Yaujta Naming '''HUNTERS: The Yautja(Known as Predators) are excellent hunters, and excell at it, their preferred Prey is anything that can challenge their skills and potentially kill them with ease. Effect: Yautja obtain Survival (Int) as a basic skill and gain the Hatred(Xenomorphs), Preferred Enemy(Xenomorphs) talent HONOURABLE FIGHTERS: Yautja cannot fathom dishonor in combat, it marks their race, soul and culture, a Predator will not hesitate to defend himself though if attacked. Effect: The Yautja(if it wishes to harm a non-combatant) must pass a Willpower test, if it fails it cannot bring itself to kill the victim, if it succeeds it will gain 1 corruption point, this has no effect if the non-combatant actively seeks to attack the Yautja. Yautja Careers Warrior(Guardsman) Yautja have a fierce warrior culture filled with honor and pride, if a warrior becomes disgraced whether by his own hand or his opponant's he will generally submit himself to his clan mates to be executes or commit suicide. Hunter(Assassin) Yauta are proud Hunters, filled with matial pride, a Hunter uses his perception and intelligence to win a fight that is on par with his opponant(most Predators will bring themselves down a notch if their opponant is on their level of expertise) to make the victory much sweeter. Outcast(Scum) If a Yautja does something dishonourable, he becomes an Outcast and is often killed or exiled by his Clan depending on his crime, Outcast Yautja usually drift around as Mercenaries and some have even made a name for themself as a Ghost Warrior. External links * Female Predator Category:Player Character Homeworlds